


Second Chances

by Nicolas_Mayfair



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:05:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1648022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicolas_Mayfair/pseuds/Nicolas_Mayfair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Widower Charles Xavier bumps into Erik Lehnsherr - a man who Charles had a one night stand with four years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Chances

Moira walked over to Charles and hugged him tightly. "I'm so glad you decided to come to my little dance party. Hello David, are you ready to go have some fun?"

_"Yes Mrs. McTaggert..."_ The eight year old boy smiled, showing off his missing tooth.

"David, use your words darling." Charles said softly - placing a loving hand on his son's brown curls.

David nodded in agreement and said out loud instead of telepathically, "Yes Daddy. Can I go now - I see my friends."

Charles smiled and took one final look at his son's attire. The boy looked amazingly adorable in his little button down, sweater vest and slacks. "Of course - go have fun - I will be here if you need me."

Moira watched the small child run off to meet his friends. She shook her head, "Did David choose the Brooks Brothers ensemble himself? Or did Daddy do it?"

Charles raised his hands, "David chose that outfit himself - I had nothing to do with it. But to be honest, I think my son has impeccable taste. And how did you know it was Brooks Brothers?"

Moira rolled her eyes. "It's obvious. And of course you think he looks adorable. He's like a tiny professor." Moira said with a laugh and took Charles by the elbow, "Come on Professor - you have punch bowl duty."

"My pleasure - lead the way."

Within a few minutes and after instructing Charles of where the cups and various other items were located, Moira walked away to speak to another parent that appeared.

Charles used his powers to keep an eye on his son; and the rest of the children in the classroom. Moira's small charter school, The Renaissance Mutant School was the first of its kind. The school, located in Manhattan, was built with the goal to give mutant children a safe educational haven. These kids were generally unable to (or simply did not want to) be in a inclusive school setting. Charles' money and influence in the New York City mutant community helped his friend start her school. As a member of the Parent Teacher Association, he was very involved in his son's education.

Moira showed up again; but this time with a very handsome stranger with her. Immediately Charles could sense the mutant power emanating from the tall man. It was the most amazing and yet familiar feeling he hadn't felt in a long time. Charles cleared his throat and extended his hand, "Hello....I'm Charles Xavier."

Erik smiled and took the other man's hand, "Yes, I know. I'm Erik Lehnsherr."

Charles blinked a few times, he was speechless to see this man in front of him.

It was Moira that interrupted the moment.

"Charles - are you going to let go of Erik's hand?" Moira giggled. But continued her introduction. "Erik is a new parent in the area. His twins, Wanda and Peter are students in my class room. I'm sure David has mentioned them? Well, I've asked Erik to help with the snacks. Is that all right?"

Charles let go of Erik's hand and nodded. "Yes, of course - we will be fine."

Moira furrowed her brow a bit. She had a feeling there was something being left out but she heard one of the kids, Sean, let out a mutant scream - and immediately ran off to find out what was happening.

Erik walked around the table until he was beside Charles. He placed his hands behind his back and looked around the class room. "You have done a good job of convincing the Department of Education about the need for a mutant school. However, I'm not sure a human teacher would have been my first choice."

Charles sighed. "Moira is an amazing teacher. And the school has other human and mutant teachers. Please remember that our children are here to get educated. The requirements to teach mathematics, science, history, literature have nothing to do with whether or not a teacher has a mutation. Moira has a scientific background as well as one in education. As I said in my first comment; she is amazing."

Erik handed a child a small plate of carrots with some ranch dip on the side. The small boy appeared human until he opened his mouth - the fork like tongue was amazing. Erik had to smile. When the child was gone, he turned to Charles. "I'm sorry - I did not mean to offend your girlfriend."

Charles was taking a sip of punch when he heard the comment and started to choke. Erik patted his back.

"Moira is not my girlfriend. She and I have been friends for a very long time. We have a great amount of mutual respect for each other."

Erik nodded.

Charles bit his bottom lip and took a moment to pause before speaking again. "Is your wife here tonight?"

Erik immediately stiffen. "Magda eventually divorced me. And then one day she decided to give up the children when she realized they were mutants."

Charles reached out and put his hand on Erik's. "Oh Erik, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have opened my big mouth. Believe it or not, although I'm a telepath, I'm quite capable of putting my foot in my mouth. Your children are beautiful. David is quite fond of Peter...and Wanda."

Erik was staring straight ahead, looking at the various 8 year old mutant children."I almost didn't recognize you with the ginger beard and short hair. The first time we met; you had longish hair and a hairless chin. You were too thin back then too. I like this sweater vest, messenger bag and Doc Marten books look on you. However, you must still mourn the death of your wife?"

Charles blushed. He was unsure how to answer that question.

"Charles, do you know who I am...?" Erik finally turned to look at the shorter man.

Charles smiled, "Yes, - of course I do. You were the man that was at the bar when I went to pick up Gabrielle's Pulitzer Prize for journalism. You admitted to me that you were the terrorist named Magneto. A killer in Tom Ford and Dior suits."

Erik raised an eyebrow, "Terrorist...?"

Charles finally sat down in the plastic folding chair and watched Erik do the same. "I'm sorry. I suppose to call you a terrorist isn't right. For so many years; I had hoped that humans and mutants could find peace through discourse. That night I did a lot of talking but I also said very little. I never told you that my wife was obsessed with you. All Gabby would tell me when we had an opportunity to share a dinner together were the stories of how amazing the man known as Magneto was at fighting back against mutant repression. I had begun wonder why she married me after all?"

Erik smiled, "Mrs. Xavier interviewed me. You must have read the article. It was part of that piece that won her the Pulitzer. And yet, all I can remember is that the entire time we spoke, she kept mentioning her amazing husband named Charles."

Charles bit his bottom lip. A nervous habit when he was unsure of what to say next. "Did you have sex with her?"

Erik furrowed his brow. "No, I didn't have sex with your wife. I had sex with you - remember."

"I remember everything about that night. I wasn't as drunk as you might have thought. But, I was angry and sexually frustrated. You were so bloody handsome. There I was with that stupid fucking award that got my wife killed and made my son lose his mother. When you told me who you were, what you did to the men that killed Gabrielle, I just couldn't believe it. You made me feel even more lonely and desperate. In the end, it was probably some of the best sex I had in a very long time."

\--------------------

**_Excelsior Hotel - Four Years Earlier_ **

_"So you killed the men that placed the bomb at the protest. Maybe you feel entitled to Gabby's award? Do you want it? I sure as fuck don't want it." Charles said the words in a harsh tone. His eyes glistened but_ _never wavered_ _from the blazing green ones belonging to the stranger sitting next to him. The bar was quiet. It was possible that Charles used his powers to make most of the people around ignore them._

_"I don't want the award. I simply wanted to inform you that your wife's death was avenged."_

_"Avenged...?" Charles laughed but there were tears in his eyes. "By killing more people? What made you think I wanted vengeance? I refuse to feel guilty for the decisions you made Mr.... Magneto."_

_Erik wanted to believe that Charles was really angry_ _\- however in his head, he could hear Charles projecting his real_ _feelings..."So bloody handsome - I wonder if Gabby fucked him - He's so fuckable - I wouldn't have blamed her - God, I haven't had sex in so long. I'm tired of jerking off...I wonder if his cock is as thick as that sexy accent - Will Erik let me suck him off - I haven't had a cock in my mouth in so long_ _."_

_Erik realized he was blushing. This was enough. Erik_ _stood up and put an arm around the younger man, " I believe it is time you went back to your room, Mr. Xavier. I will help you."_

_Charles allowed Erik to 'man-handle' him. He looked up ,"Call me Charles..."_

_Erik helped Charles all the way to the 7th floor to the beautiful large suite that was almost smothered w_ _ith bouquets_ _everywhere._

_Charles pointed at the bouquet of orchids on the table. "Gabby hated cut_ _flowers. She couldn't see the beauty in the bouquet - all she saw was dead flowers, murdered for selfish reasons. If she saw this room; she would demanded the flowers thrown away. It was like_ _being surrounded by death - she would tell me."_

_Erik looked at Charles, "I hope I haven't offended you. I respected your wife very much. Her desire to place the atrocities committed against mutants on the front page was commendable. She was a very lovely woman. She was a passionate woman."_

_Charles smiled and placed his arms around Erik's neck. "What about me - Magneto - am I a lovely person too? When I first met Gabby, she would point_ _me out to her friends by saying, "You see that pretty man with the pretty mouth, that's my boyfriend, Charles." We would lay in bed, after sex , and I would tell her of the dirty sexual thoughts some of her friends, male and female, would have about me. We would laugh and then fuck again."_

_Erik smiled, "If you are trying to shock me, I think it will take a lot more than that Charles. I've been around the block too. I'm hardly a novice or a virgin."_

_"Oh thank god, I don't want a novice or a virgin. I want a man. A real man - that knows how to make me forget everything while he fucks me into the mattress. Tell me you can be that man ....Erik."_

_Erik covered Charles' mouth. He was tired of listening to the nonsense that was coming out of the grieving telepath's._ _Erik kept pushing his tongue inside the heat and wetness. He was demanding and was pretty sure Charles' wasn't looking for romance._

_Erik surrounded Charles, and pulled him flush into a strong embrace. His body was pressing fully against Charles'. Erik new that Charles could feel his swelling crotch. There was simply a soft whimper that escaped Charles' lips._

_Erik's hands were all over Charles._

_Charles could sense the sexual excitement emanating from Erik. His heart was slamming hard against his chest. He hadn't been touched for so long. Erik's hands were so strong, and so self-assured. Charles moaned. Suddenly, Charles felt Erik's hand slip up and under his shirt. And then slowly but with determination slide down into Charles' slacks._

_Charles bleeped like a little lamb. Erik grinned._

_Immediately,_ _Erik turned Charles around. He pushed him toward the couch in the hotel suite. It looked like it would be the right height for what he wanted to do._

_Charles_ _caught himself, his palms sinking into the cushions._

_Erik kicked Charles' legs apart._

_And then used his powers to unzip Charles._

_Erik continued to use his powers to search the hotel suite for some sort of lubricant. And was able to find a small can of Vaseline in Charles' travel bag. It floated toward him and landed on the sofa beside Charles._

_Erik was now_ _rhythmically_ _pushing_ _against_ _Charles'_ _clothed ass. The motion rocked the couch. Suddenly, Erik wrenched Charles' slacks down hard. T_ _he fabric bunched around_ _Charles' well toned thighs. It just happened that Charles had forgotten to pack underwear on the trip - so he wore nothing underneath. Telepathically, he could sense Erik's amusement. The cool hotel room air_ _stirred on his bared buttocks._ _Charles heard Erik take a quick sharp excited breath between his teeth. The words, "beautiful pale bubble butt..." he heard Erik say to himself. Charles started to blush._

_Erik's denim clothed groin pushed hard against Charles' ass. The fabric felt harsh against his skin. But soon enough, he could hear Erik remove his pants and drop them on a nearby chair._

_And then Charles was jolted from his reverie when he felt the unmistakable wet touch of Erik's cock against his thigh. The member felt thick and obviously un-cut. Charles turned his head, with hopes of looking at it. And wasn't disappointed when he saw the thick, rigid, bold blunt helmet - at least 7 or 8 inches in length._

_Charles felt two things; dread and excitement._

_Erik leaned in to lick Charles' neck. He whispered to him, "It's all right. I know you want this - don't be afraid. I won't hurt you."_

_Charles nodded and closed his eyes. He felt Erik's cock slide into the cleft of his ass. Charles gripped the couch cushions. Erik continued a torturous slow ride, smooth - hot - wet - between Charles' cheeks. He couldn't stand it anymore, "Erik...please."_

_Charles felt Erik's greasy_ _knuckles graze his buttocks and realized_ _Erik was lubricating his cock. Suddenly, that hand appeared to caress Charles' asshole._

_Charles gasped, Erik's fingertip slowly greased his anus. It was gentle but determined touch - as it slid in and out of his body._

_Erik held Charles' hips between his hands, and continued the gliding ride between his ass cheeks. But without preamble, Erik pushed his thickness inside._

_Charles thought the moment he was being stretched open was never going to end. In the past few years; he had put fingers, dildos, butt plugs and Gabby even tried a strap-on once. But none of those things felt the same as Erik's cock._

_He felt thunderstruck. Dizzy. Soaring. It was perfect._

_Erik held Charles'_ _hips between his hands_ _._

_Charles' body was on fire. He felt as if he was in some sort of sexual heat. Erik's cock was gliding in and out of his asshole. He couldn't do anything more than moan, whimper and clutch the couch cushions. As he turned his head, he realized that Erik's gaze was transfixed on his ass. Inside his head, he could hear Erik's thoughts - he was mesmerized at the way his cock was impaling and splitting Charles' body apart - but always begging for more. Charles nodded, telepathically he reached out to Erik. "Don't stop. Do it. Use me. But please don't stop."_

_Erik simply nodded and grunted. His hips snapped hard and steady - slamming his cock mercilessly into Charles._

_Charles could only think of two words to describe the moment: blinding pleasure._

_\-----------------------_

 

"Charles...? Are you all right...?" Moira was standing in front of him. Charles shook his head. How long was he lost in the memory?

"Yes, I am fine. I'm sorry - I was daydreaming a bit. It must be the music." Charles said with a smile.

"Charles, I think you were having some uh....strange thoughts? Are you all right...?" Moira looked at Erik too. The other man appeared flushed and speechless.

Charles swallowed the lump in his throat. "I'm sorry Moira. I hope it wasn't anything too disturbing?"

Moira cocked her head."No, but it was like suddenly very hot in here. Who knows - maybe it wasn't even you. However, as I promised, there would be shifts - so I have two parents ready to take over your table. Charles, why don't you give Erik a tour of the school?"

Charles nodded and smiled at his friend. "Thank you Moira."

Erik smiled too. "Great idea, I'm sure the school is quite easier to tour when it's empty. However, Charles, if you could inform the children that we are going for a stroll - so they don't worry?"

Charles agreed, and sent a telepathic message to their children. They were too busy dancing and socializing to care very much what their fathers were planning on doing. "Their answer was - yeah whatever - ..."

Erik frowned. He detested that word, 'whatever'.

Slowly they made their way through the quiet hallway of the school. Erik looked around at the various drawing and posters depicting mutants, mutant powers, and other sorts of mutant related PSA advertisements.

"Why didn't you ever seek me out again?" It was the question that Charles felt he had to ask. He waited four years to ask that question.

"Soon after our meeting, Magda contacted me from Berlin to tell me that the twins were manifesting. She did not want anything to do with them. Magda was very religious; she was convinced that mutants were cursed by God. Demonic in nature. I was disgusted. I wanted to kill her that day. The things she said about our children; I wanted to skewer her on every kitchen knife available. But I held back my anger. I had four tiny little eyes looking at me - they were so afraid. I realized that I could not continue my work as an activist." Erik grinned and looked over at Charles. " Or terrorist, as you said earlier. I don't care what I was called back then. I put my affairs within the Brotherhood in some sort of order; I gave over my command to Mystique. They keep away from me and I promise not to kill them. We tried to live in Berlin, and then Paris - but eventually a few months ago we moved to New York City when news of a Mutant Only school appeared. I really didn't have time for a new relationship."

They were now sitting in the empty cafeteria. Erik had used his powers to turn on the lights of the vast room.

Charles looked startled. "New relationship...?"

Erik shrugged his shoulders, "I will be honest Charles. I wouldn't want a man like you to be just a ...fuck buddy. No - someone like Charles Xavier is to be wined/dined and loved. I never forgot that evening. You projected the feeling of shame of what we did - which is why I left without saying a word."

"I wasn't ashamed of the sex. I was just shocked at how absolutely hungry I was for more. And not just your cock - but your mind. Oh Erik - I hadn't felt a mind so amazing since the day I met Gabby. You two are very similar. But I guess we were going through very similar situations. David started to manifest then too. A four year old telepath - of all the mutations - I was a bit sadden that David was a telepath."

Erik looked up angrily, "How can you say such a thing about your son's mutation?"

"Telepathy is a very frightening mutation when you're a child. I say this out of experience. However, I will not make the same mistakes my parents made with me. Don't you dare lecture me on this subject Erik. I love my son very much." Charles looked stern and angry at the assumption.

Erik reached out and grabbed Charles' hand. "I'm sorry. I was just afraid that you were rejecting David. I was prepared to offer to adopt him. Of course you understand. Charles, I'm tired of making assumptions about your feelings. Is there a way we can start again? Maybe this is our second chance? We aren't bad people - don't we deserve a little happiness?"

Charles grinned, his blue eyes sparkling, "I like to believe that Gabby keeps putting us in each other's path for a reason. How would Wanda and Peter like to go to the Museum of Natural History this weekend? We can do lunch afterward? There is a special exhibit on mutations in the animal kingdom."

Erik raised Charles' hand and kissed the top of it. He smiled back at the telepath, "The kids and I would love it."

"Good, and we better get back to Moira's classroom. I believe David has finally gotten the courage to ask Wanda to dance with him. I don't wish to miss this - do you?" Charles stood up.

"Now this I have to see..." Erik said with a laugh, and with a flick of his wrist turned off the lights behind them.


End file.
